Deja Vu
by Scription Addict
Summary: Boyd gets a little carried away whilst at a house party, Boyd/Grace, response to mine and Joodifs challenge, details inside. Rated M for adult conversations, enjoy.


Joodif and I recently set ourselves a little challenge to help us both get writing again, the challenge requirements are at the bottom, I over shot the word limit by a bit, but hey ho, think I managed to include everything else. Hope you Enjoy.

* * *

Set - pre season 4, but no spoilers.

Pairing – Boyd/Grace

Rating – M, contains adult conversations.

Plot – Boyd gets a bit carried away whilst at a house party.

Disclaimer – I own nothing, all rights belong to the BBC and creator.

* * *

**Deja Vu**

Cynthia Jones was a fifty something barrister at the top of her profession, she was an exceptional prosecutor, and had worked with the CCU on many cases. Her most recent success was by far her greatest, a case Boyd and the team had fought hard to prove, so when the guilty verdict was read out they were in no doubt that the celebrations would go on well into the early hours. Boyd had suggested the nearest pub, but confident of the verdict being in their favour, Cynthia had organised a lavish party at her exquisite London home.

Grace would be the first to admit that it wasn't really her cup of tea, and as such, she was already planning her exit. She lent against a small table and surveyed the room, so many of her colleagues enjoying the free-flowing alcohol and good company that had been laid on for them. She, however, wasn't one of them, yes the wine was nice, and the company polite, but it just wasn't her, and she could think of only one other person who would know exactly how she felt.

She could spot him a mile away, standing alone in a dark corner, desperately hoping he could avoid the general chit-chat associated with these events. He looked as uncomfortable as she felt, whiskey in his hand and a false smile plastered on his face, that was until he spotted her, in an instant the false smile became something so much more. It was a shy and yet strangely hypnotic smile, she was sure he used it just for her. He held her gaze for longer than he should have, both feeling a little flustered as they remembered they were in a room full of people and looked away.

She wasn't paying much attention to him after that, she was busy staring down at her phone, so she never saw him as he stalked silently around the room, never even heard him as he slowly walked up behind her, in fact it wasn't until he moved closer to her and peered over her shoulder that she noticed him. She jumped as his beard brushed against her ear, "Hey." He whispered.

"Bloody hell, I nearly jumped out of my skin."

"What are you so engrossed in?" He said staring at her phone.

"Nothing." She said a little embarrassed.

"Oh you are kidding me?" He said as he saw the screen on her phone. "Bloody face book Grace, I can remember a time when you wouldn't even use a computer, let alone go online, and now you're using face book."

"I was just looking at it, I'm not using it."

"Have you registered?" He said, a cheeky smile on his face.

"What?"

"Have you registered, do you have your own face book page?" He asked whilst suppressing the urge to laugh.

"I was bored."

"You have, haven't you?" He grinned.

She looked a little embarrassed and tried to change the subject. "Do you think we could make a run for it yet?"

"We've only been here half an hour."

"Is that a no?"

"Afraid so." He lowered his head to whisper in her ear. "But, if you're bored I could think of a few ways to keep you entertained." He made sure no one was watching them before gently placing his hand on the small of her back and allowing it to linger.

"Such as?" She asked innocently.

He gave her a long, lingering look before again leaning in to whisper in her ear. "The bathroom door has a lock on it."

"Have you been checking the place out?"

"I've been checking something out, but it isn't the house."

"You should be careful Boyd, you'll make your blood pressure rise."

"Something is most definitely rising, but I assure you it isn't my blood pressure."

"Try and remember where we are, there's a good boy."

"I know where I am, it's where I want to be that's bothering me."

"Which is where?"

He glanced around the room to see if anyone was watching them, seeing that no one was paying them any attention he whispered, "Inside you!"

His voice was a low and gruff, and his words sent a shiver up her spine, she looked at him with a shocked expression. "Boyd!" She exclaimed.

"What? Are you blushing Doctor Foley?"

"A little harmless flirting is one thing, but that was well over the mark."

"We've been, _harmlessly flirting_, as you put it, for months, I want something more."

"I think you just made that blatantly obvious, but there is a time and a place, and this is neither."

"So come up stairs with me? Everyone's getting hammered, nobody will take a blind bit of notice."

"No. A time and a place Boyd."

He again checked to see if anyone was watching them, before putting his mouth to her ear. "I want to put my hand inside your knickers and tease you with my fingers until you're begging me to fuck you."

"Could you stop now please?"

"Why? Are you getting turned on?" He moved even closer to her ear. "Am I making you wet Grace?" She gulped whilst trying to hide her embarrassment. "Oh god, please don't gulp like that, I can't help but think of you with your lips around my..."

"For gods sake, just stop will you, the dirty talk doesn't do anything for me."

"Only if you agree to come up stairs with me."

"We can't, not here."

"Do you want me to get down between your legs and …."

"Okay, okay, I'll go upstairs, if only to talk some bloody sense into you, not the bathroom though, someone will see us."

"I'll go up now and you follow me in a minute."

Grace couldn't help but look a little guilty as she ascended the stairs of the large detached house, she could see which room was the bathroom, as the door was slightly ajar, but she had no idea which room he was in. She was about to start looking in the rooms when a door opened and a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside. As soon as the door closed she felt his hands on her waist, gently pushing her back and pinning her against the door. Before she could utter a word his lips were on hers, and he was smothering her in hot, hungry kisses, his tongue tangling with hers. "I want you so bad." He said as his hand began to move up her stomach to her breast.

She grabbed his hand and pushed it away. "Not here."

"What?"

"I am not having sex with you in someone else's bedroom with a house full of our colleagues downstairs."

He started to kiss her neck, close to her ear. "Just relax, it'll be fine." He said as his hand again began to roam.

"Stop it, I said no and I mean no." She replied whilst wriggling free from his embrace.

"I don't believe you, why the hell did you come up here with me then?"

"Because I didn't think you were serious, not about that, well not here at least."

"What did you think I wanted to do?" He turned around flinging his arms around as he did so, the room was still in darkness and whilst their eyes had become slightly accustomed to it, they still couldn't see very well, and as he turned he heard a crashing noise. He flicked the light switch on and looked to the floor.

"What the hell was that?" She asked still keeping her voice low.

"I've knocked something over."

"Is it broken?"

"Just slightly." He replied whilst holding several pieces in his hands.

"Shit, at least it doesn't look expensive."

"Are you kidding, it's a fucking antique."

"How do you know?"

"It looks like an antique."

"Well we'll just have to come clean."

"And say what?"

"I don't know, that we were having a cheeky look around and knocked it over."

"We were having a cheeky look around? In Cynthia's bedroom? Good idea Grace, no one's going to think we were up to no good." He rolled his eyes at her.

"How do you know it's Cynthia's bedroom?"

"Well _a_ bedroom then, either way it won't look good.. Still, we're here now, may as well make the most of it." He placed the broken pieces on the side before again starting to kiss her neck.

"What is it with you today?"

"I'm horny as fuck Grace, that's what's up with me, do you really have no idea what you do to me?"

"No, I don't. We flirt, make the occasional risqué comment or share a lingering look, but neither of us has ever expressed a desire to take it any further."

"I know, that's why I'm saying something now. I want you, more than I've wanted anyone in a long time." He flicked the light back off and backed her up against the door again, as his lips started to gently suck on her earlobe.

"Come back to mine?" She asked him.

"I can't wait that long, I want you now."

"God you act like a bloody teenager sometimes."

"So treat me like a teenager, a flash of your tits and a half decent hand job should do the trick."

"Oh for gods sake Boyd." She replied angrily.

"I was joking, Grace come on I was just kidding about."

"Were you? Because I'm finding it difficult to tell at the moment."

"Yes I was, I know I can get carried away sometimes..."

"Sometimes! That's an understatement, you've spent the last half an hour talking dirty to me in a room full of people."

"Yeah okay, I get carried away a lot of the time, but I was joking. I'm just...feeling a little hot and bothered."

"So come back to my place, if you play your cards right you'll get a bit more than a half decent hand job." She replied with a cheeky smile.

"Oh now who's talking dirty?"

"Well you know what they say, if you can't beat em."

"Are you going to beat me too."

"You never know."

"I reckon we've got about half an hour before anyone misses us, so how about a snog and a grope to keep me going."

"I think I can manage that." She replied whilst leaning up to kiss him, she gently nudged him backwards until he was sat on the edge of the very large and luxurious bed that occupied the room. She sat next to him and slipped her hand beneath the fabric of his polo shirt. "Take it off." She whispered in his ear.

He eagerly obliged and slipped it over his head, as he did so she leant forward and gently kissed his chest, starting in the middle and working her way to his nipple, which she gently sucked and licked causing him to sigh loudly. "Oh god that feels good." His voice barely a whisper.

Grace pulled back suddenly and stared at him.

"What? What did I do?" He asked.

"What the hell was that?"

"What was what?"

"Something grabbed my leg."

"Well it wasn't me."

"I know that, unless you're a bloody contortionist, it grabbed my ankle. Shit! There it is again, someone's under the bed."

Boyd jumped up and switched the light on before kneeling down to look under the bed, as he lifted the covers a little shiny black nose poked out, Boyd looked at Grace and smiled. "I think this is the culprit." He said holding up a little brown and white puppy.

"Oh she's adorable." Grace exclaimed whilst taking her off him and cuddling her. "Where did you come from little one."

"Did you escape from your cage again Saffy?." He said rubbing the puppy's head.

"What?"

He hesitated before speaking. "There's a cage in the corner, she must have got out."

"No, you said she must have escaped again, what do you mean again?"

"Just a slip of the tongue Grace."

"You know her name."

"She's wearing a tag."

"Which you couldn't possibly have seen from that angle, what's going on Boyd? You seem to know an awful lot about this room and it's contents, have you been in here before?"

He sat on the edge of the bed, running his hand through his hair. "It didn't mean anything Grace, not like you and me, and at the time there was no you and me."

"You and Cynthia?"

"It was just the once, we were working late and I dropped her home, she asked me in for coffee and one thing led to another."

"You are unbelievable."

"What, I'm human Grace, you weren't giving me anything, I have needs."

"So you thought you'd bring me into the bedroom of your ex-lover and try to get me to drop my knickers for you."

"She is not my ex-lover, we slept together once, it shouldn't have happened but it did, I'm not going to apologise for something that happened whilst I was single."

"I don't expect you to apologise for that, but to bring me in here, that's unforgivable." She handed him the puppy and stood up.

"Where are you going?" He said also standing up.

"Home Boyd."

"Oh come on, don't walk out, what about us? I thought we were going back to your place?"

"I think this has gone far enough, don't you? And for the record, there is no us, and to be honest, after this, there's never going to be." She opened the door and walked out.

Boyd put the puppy on the bed and followed her, his shirt in his hand, "Grace wait, please?" As he walked out of the room he walked straight into Frankie.

"Aye aye, what have you been up to?" She asked with a grin. "You should have kept your shirt on Boyd, maybe you wouldn't have scared her off."

He stared at Frankie, before turning away from her, "Shit!" He said before angrily throwing his shirt on the floor.

"Are you okay?" She asked more seriously.

"Yeah, sorry Frankie. Yeah I'm fine, just a bad case of Deja Vu."

**_The End_**

* * *

**Deja vu **

The phenomenon of having the sensation that an event or experience currently being experienced has been experienced in the past, whether it has actually happened or not.

* * *

**Challenge Requirements - **

1500 words, must be Boyd and Grace, must contain reference to an antique ornament, an ex flame of Boyd's, a puppy and Boyd without his shirt on, also must contain Boyd trying to use FB or twitter, or his annoyance at Grace's interest in using FB or twitter.


End file.
